KUS5 25. Spielabend: Finstere Riten
Wandel, stetig verändernde Formen - ein Gargoyle, und schon wieder eine andere Kreatur die aus diesem Mauerwerk erwächst. Das Portal, Farben, Wirbel, das Durchschreiten verändert die eigene Essenz. Dahinter, 2 Gefährten, wartend, die Waffen gezogen. Diese Portale brachten meine Sinne vollständig durcheinander, doch vorerst schien es, als sei ich nur durch genau das getreten, was sie vorgaben zu sein - Portale. Dahinter befand sich ein großer Raum, mit acht weiteren Portalen, jedes in seiner Umrandung die verschiedensten Aspekte des Chaos wiedergebend. Auch warteten Vessa und Zikade dort, sie waren von der starken Kraft des Wandels nicht verschont geblieben. So war Vessa ei drittes Auge gewachsen, Zikade schien nur geschwächst durch den steten Einfluss, weiteren Verwandlungen zu wiederstehen. Eines der Portale stellte das imposante Portal eines riesigen Tempels dar, und wie wir bald herausfanden, war genau dieses dasjenige, wodurch die Duergar, die wir verfolgten, verschwunden waren. Hinter den riesigen, hölzernen Türflügeln verbag sich ein weiteres wirbelndes Nichts, das wir durchschritten, und uns in einem langen Gang wiederfanden, der von den sieben Farben der Magie durchzogen war. Nur eine einzige, die Farbe der Verwandlung und Transmutation fehlte. Was dann folgte, lässt sich nur als "mutiges Ausprobieren" beschreiben. Wir fanden Spuren der Duergar, allerdings hörten diese mitten auf dem Pfad auf. Ein weiteres Problem war, dass der Gang sich gegen Ende verjüngte, die Tür an seinem Ende war nur noch 80cm hoch. Weiterhin wirde man, sobald man einige Schritte in den Gang tat, immer größer, bis man schließlich eine Größer erreichte, die ein Weiterkommen gänzlich verhinderte. Zikade löste dieses Problem, indem sie bis zur Mitte des Ganges schritt, und sich dann von der Riesin, die sie nun war, in eine winzige Kreatur verwandelte. Diese verwandlung schlug zwar teilweise fehl, statt einer Fledermaus war sie ein rotgeschupptes, stachelspuckendes Monstrum, aber da die Größe stimmte, konnte sie nun bis zum Ende des Ganges vorstoßen. Dort bemerke sie, dass die Steine, die das Portal dort einrahmten, ein wiederkehrendes Muster der sechs verbleibenden Farben in das Mosaik des Ganges einspielten. Durch Berührung konnte ein solcher Stein aktiviert, und so seine Magie hervorgerufen werden, die dann die bereitas bestehende Magie überlagerte. Durch die richtige Kombination konnte der Gang nun so verändert werden, dass auch Vessa und ich nachkommen konnten. Als wir nun das Portal durchschritten, erwartete uns eine große Tempelhalle und eine weitere Verwandlung. Dieser Raum nun war voller Merkwürdigkeiten. Alle Aspekte des Chaos schienen hier verkörpert, beginnend im Boden der mal eben, mal gewellt war. Eine Lichtsäule befand sich nahe dem Eingang, neben einem tiefen Spalt im Boden, aus dem es feuern leuchtete. Im hinteren Teil des Raumes stand neben Bücherregalen ein Sarkophag mit einer stilisierten Monstrosität darauf, der Größe nach ein Riese, von Körper her eine Schabe, doch statt Extremitäten wuchsen nur lange Tentakel unter dem Panzer hervor. All das stand auf einer gläsernen Platte, worunter nur ein wirbelnder Nebel zu erkennen war. An der dem Eingang gegenüberliegenden Wand lagen mehrere Utensilien herum und es schien, als wäre dort ein Ritual abgehalten worden. Wir näherten uns, und dann entbrach ein Kampf, der die Leben vieler Duergar kostete. Unsichtbar hatten sie sich versteckt und griffen uns nun an, einige schwer gerüstet, andere leichte Plänkler oder Zauberwirker, doch alles nützte ihnen nichts. Zikade schmolz ihre hölzernen Waffen, Vessa und ich machten uns daran, die Dunkelzwerge ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Nach einem zähen Kampf voller Rauchbomben, Dunkelheiit, Wundreißerwaffen und einem Basilisk, der aus der lodernden Spalte hervorkroch überlebte schließlich schwer verwundet nur einer der Feinde, so geschwächt jedoch, dass wir ihn nicht befragen konnten. Wir machten uns also daran, den Raum zu untersuchen, als sich plötzlich die Schwerkraft umkehrte. an sich wenig problematisch, floss doch nun aus dem Riss im Boden die Lava heraus und drohte, alles zu verbrennen, was nun an der Decke des Raumes lag. Zusätzlich dazu sahen wir Bewegung in dem dunklen Nebel unter dem Sarkophag, lange Tentakel die an die Scheibe schlugen, als wäre ihr Träger dort eingesperrt. Irgendwie schafften es meine Gefährtinnen, die Schwerkraft wiederherszustellen, doch der letzte verblieben Duergar starb beim Aufschlag auf den Boden. Stattdessen erschien nun eine Schrift an der Wand, die die Geschichte dieses Ortes erzählte. Es gab anscheinend einst eine Duergar-Stadt namens Drau' ghtn doch ein Wesen des Chaos, das hier nur der Verschlinger genannt wurde, zerstörte diese nahezu vollständig, wurde jedoch in einem harten Kampf besiegt und unter den Tempel des Chaos verbannt. Um es ruhig zu halten und am Ausbruch zu hindern, musste es Seelen zu fressen kriegen - eine ungeheuerliche Abnormität, da Kelemvor als einziger über das Schicksal der Seelen entscheiden sollte. Die Dunkelzwerge aber, verderbt wie sie waren, zogen nun los, um Seelen für das Monster zu sammeln, um din reste ihrer zivilisation vor dem Verschlinger zu beschützen und diesen siche rein zu sperren. Die Zwerge schufen mächtige Waffen die die Seelen der erschlagenenOpfer einfiengen und sie dann in der Wafe Gebunden zum Tempel bringen zu können. Diese Waffen wurden Seelenschnitter genannt. Die mächtigsten Helden der Dunkelzwerge wurden mit diesen Waffen ausgestattet um die Seelen zu Besorgen. Einer dieser Kriger wurde dem großen Elfentrupp von Silvana Mondklinge hinterhergesannt um ihre Mächtige Seelen-Essenz für die Opferung einzufengen.Da die Seelenschnitter inzwishcne wohl über das ganze Untereich verteilt sind und nurnoch selten eine zum Tempel zurückkehrt, ist anzunehmen, dass eventuell irgentwo eine Selenschnitteraxt exetiert die mit viel glück die Seele von Silvana Mondklinge beinhaltet. Wir sollten herrausfinden ob das zutrifft. Auf jeden fall ist der einzige Anhaltspunkt über den verbleib Silvanas wohl bei den geschichten und Legenden derDunkelzwerge zu finden. Irgentwo in der "nähe" soll sich die Unterreichsstadt Dungarnar, auch Thorhafen genannt, befinden. Die einzige Chance Dungar anzutreffen und mehr über die Legende der Selenschnittter und SIlvanas Reise durch das Unterreich herraus zu finden. Das letzte Fütterungsritual scheint auch schon länger he rzu sein als die üblichen 100 Jahre, der Abenteurertrupp der Dunkelzwerge war wohl hir um und die gefahr eines Ausbruchs des Verschlingers zu untersuchen...